Clear
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: The summary is inside
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, My second Twilight story. But kiddies, This one takes a diffrent approach. This is A slash story, Yaoi, People. this is manly love between Jacob Black and Edward Cullen. If that isn't your fortie, then please don't read this. **

**Summary: Takes Place during Eclipse. It's a bit Au. Edward is with Bella, but doesn't love her. Jacob is with Anson , But doesn't love him. Edward has fallen for Jacob and Jacob Has fallen for Edward. But what happenes when Emmett falls for Jacob as well? What about Anson and Bella? **

**Characters: **

**Edward Cullen: Rob Pattison**

**Emmett Cullen: Kellan Lutz**

**Jacob Black: Steven Strait**

**Bella Swan: Kristen Stewart**

**Anson Evans: Ryan Krempley**

**Basis: Everyone knows Edward, Emmett, Jacob, and Bella. But here is a little background on Anson. Anson was born on July 23 in San Antonio, Texas. He moved to Forks when he was Twelve. His parents are both Dentist and actually Werewolfs. Anson just turned Sixteen and is now a wolf. He met Jacob his first day in forks. Anson has light brown eyes and Short light brown hair. He is 5'9 and muscular. **

**Disclaimers: I do not Own Twilight. or the lyrics used. All I own is Anson and The plot. **

**The beach is not in La Push. So no boundary breaking. **

**Warnings: Slash. Flamers are not welcome. If you have nothing nice to say, don't say them at all. but reveiws **

**%%^%^^**

It was a typical saturday afternoon. Jacob was

at the beach with Anson, who was running through the water and constantly waving to Jacob, Who was just watching his boyfriend frolic in the water. He had his IPOD on listening to random Emo music.

" _I always dreampt of you_

_Pondering, did you dream_

_Of me too_

_Wanted you to be_

_Next to me_

_For the rest of our lives" _

He sang these lyrics and then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Edward and Bella, Along with Emmett. Jacob looked and Emmett and wondered why blondie wasn't with him.

" Hey Jake. " Bella said, Dragging Jacob to his feet and embracing him in a tight hug.

" Hey, Bells." He said as she released him. " What are you and those Bloodsuckers doing here? "

'' Jake, be nice. " Bella suggested.

" Whatever you want Bells."

Jacob hadn't noticed that Anson had gotten out of the water and was now standing beside Jacob, Arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He was now glaring at the the two Vampires. Snarling.

" Anson, Calm down. " Jacob said.

Anson stoped and tightened his grip on Jacob.

Emmett and Edward looked at Anson and Jacob. They had a look of pure Jelousy on their faces when Anson tightened the grip.

" So, what are you guys doing here?" Anson asked, Looking at the Bloodsuckers.

" We're here because I wanted to hang out with you Jacob. " Bella said.

'' Did you have to bring those Leeches? '' Anson asked.

" Watch it, Mutt." Emmett threw back.

" Anson, Stop. " Jacob said.

" Why? They shouldn't be here, Jake."

" I know, But they are here with Bella. "

" I don't care." Anson said calmly.

Anson unwrapped Jacob and headed to to his Mustang. Jacob looked at Bella then said " goodbye" and " I'm sorry." And went after Anson.

Once in the car, Anson turned up the volume of the song that was playing. Jacob didn't say anything for the whole ride back to La push.

&&&&

Back at the Cullen Mansion Bella had deciede to take a nap, Leaving Emmett and Edward with their thoughts.

_" Oh, how Jake looked so good today. " _Emmett thought. Edward was sitting opposite him and just listening to what his brother was thinking.

" Emm, Please stop thinking that. "

" What? Because you don't think that he's hot doesn't mean that i can't think about him. "

" I can't believe that you dumped Rosie for that mongrel and he doesn't even know that you have a thing for him."

" I'll let him know, But first he has to get over this thing about hating us."

" Yeahm Like that's ever gonna happen. "

Emmett and Edward just shared a laugh. "

8********

" Anson, Please talk to me." Jacob pleded.

" I have nothing to say to after taking sides with those Leeches."

" I wasn't siding with anyone. i was just saying,.."

" You were just saying what? "

" That Bella was there and they just followed her."

Anson stopped talking and headed up to the room he shared with Jacob. Jacob followed silently behind him. Anson layed down and Jacob sat in the chair. Neither said a word.

******

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. The first of probally many. **


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a long time since I wrote a chapter for this story, I hope that you guys enjoy this. **

Jake arrived to work early that morning. He worked at the Newton's store with Bella. She was extremely hyper today talking about how her and Edward had a special date planned for Friday night.

"Yeah, he's taking me somewhere special but he won't tell me where." She giggled as the bell rang on the door to let them know that some one was entering. They both looked up to see Edward and Emmett. Bella ran from behind the counter and hugged Edward. He merely hugged her backed and nothing more. He looked at Jake and Jake swore that he saw Edward smirk at him. Emmett on other hand approached Jake. He had a smile on his face and for a bloodsucker, Jake thought that he was pretty cute.

"So, what do you recommend for camping?" Emmett asked Jacob.

"Since when do your type camp?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"We have to keep up the facade Jacob." Emmett smirked.

"Well, look in aisle 2. Everything you need should be there. I'll help you." Jake said, leading the way to the camping supplies. Not many people were in the shop today and so they were the only two in the aisle.

"So, are all of you going "camping" or is it just you?"

"Why? Do you want to come?"

"No, I was just interested in knowing what Vampires do when they 'Camp"."

"The same as everyone else when they camp. We hunt for our food and then relax until it's time to come back. You should tag along."

"I don't think that Blondie would like that too much."

"Actually, she and I sort of broke up."

"Why?"

"I like someone else and she couldn't stand it and so she took off with some guy named James."

"I don't know what I would do if Anson left me for someone else. I knew he wouldn't but the idea of it scares me."

"Wow, who would have thought that we would be sharing a moment that didn't involve harsh name calling or anything else."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The two walked back to the front of the store where it was just Edward.

"Where's Bella?" Jacob asked.

"She told me to ask you if you could cover her shift for her. She had an emergency at home and had to leave."

"You didn't go with her?" Emmett asked, looking at Edward then to Jake as if Edward was supposed to know to leave with her.

"Well, she didn't want me too, saying a thing like it's important that she be alone with her father right now without me around."

"So, Bella isn't completely dependent of the leech." Jake thought to himself. He heard Edward growl.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself dog." Edward snarled.

"Hey, Edward, leave him alone. He didn't do anything wrong here."

"Um, thanks Emmett." Jake smiled. He was stunned by the niceness of Emmett.

"No problem and hey, thanks for the material."

The tow Vampires left the store. Emmett giving a final goodbye smile to Jake and Edward watching now with sudden interest.

He closed up around Midnight thanks to taking Bella's shift. He was glad that his dad trusted him and Anson enough to let them get a place by themselves enough though they were only sixteen. When he arrived home, Anson was still up and looked angry.

"Why are you home so late?" he asked.

"I had to take Bella's shift."

"But why do you smell like those bloodsuckers?"

"They came into the shop today and so I helped them out."

"I told you to stay away from them."

"You told me nothing Anson. Remember that night? I asked you to talk to me and you said nothing. So I took that as you didn't care what I did anymore." Jake yelled. Anson was shocked by this sudden outburst and attacked Jake. He hit across the face.

"Don't you ever raise your voice at me." Anson spat.

Jake got up and headed out the house. He needed to get away from Anson. He drove until he reached Forks. He planned on going to Bella's house but he remembered what Edward had said earlier. So he headed to the meadow. Bella had told him many times about that place about how it's the perfect place to relax. He stayed out there for about three hours. Just thinking about Anson and how he realized that it wasn't love and that it's time to dump him. He heard a rustling in the trees and jumped to attention. That's when the familiar scent of leech hit his nose.

"What are you doing out here?" Edward's smooth voice said.

"I can ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first. What happened to your face?"

Jake placed his hand to the spot where Anson hit him.

"I thought that shifters healed quickly."

"We do, but if we are hit by another shifter we don't heal as quickly."

"So, what happened?"

"I fell ok?"

"He hit you."

"Stay out of my head. Please. I need to go home."

As he walked past Edward, Edward grabbed his arm. He looked Jake in the eyes with those golden eyes of his.

"You can't go back there."

"Why do you care?"

"Just don't go please. For Emmett's sake."

"What are you talking about? For Emmett's sake."

"Emmett, he…likes you." Edward hesitated saying the last part.

"So I was the reason that he broke up with Blondie."

"Yes and if you get hurt, I couldn't I mean he couldn't bear it."

Jake heard what Edward had said before he corrected himself. Edward was concerned for him.

"I said that Emmett was concerned for you."

"Stay out of my mind."

"I will if you promise to come home with me tonight."

"I can't Edward, I have to go to Anson"

"The guy abuses you."

"This was the first time he's ever done this."

"And he won't do it again?"

"No, he loves me."

"Do you love him?"

"I thought that I did but I don't"

"So, you're going to stay with a guy you don't love and let him hit you?"

"I can take care of myself. I am a shifter remember."

"Yes, one who takes extremely long to heal when one hit you. Imagine if he does this again. It could worse next time. Next time he could kill you and I wouldn't know what to do with myself Jake."

"Don't you mean Emmett wouldn't know what to do with himself?"

"Who am I kidding Jake? I like you. I always have ever since you truly entered Bella's life. I was just in denial about it."

"I like you too but we can't Edward. So I suggest that you continue to be in denial. This can't happen for Bella's sake."

"I understand. But will you stay with us tonight? So I can keep an eye on you?"

"Yes but no funny stuff."

"You have my promise Jake."

**I hope that you guys review this please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 to clear. This chapter is by far my favorite. It's sort of romantic and lovable.**

When they entered the house it was quite. None of the other Vampires were in the house, that much Jake could sense. Edward led him to his room. The only place that held a bed. Jake looked around as Edward flicked on the light. Books were scattered everywhere and he left the IHome on. He turned it on. A sweet sound erupted from the speakers.

"Classical, Nice." Jake smiled.

"I could put it on something that you might like." Edward smiled.

"No, it's fine. I should probably call Anson." Jake said. He reached in his pocket for his phone but Edward grabbed for his hands.

"Don't you dare call him. Do you understand me? I will not let you submit yourself to him and harm yourself."

"Edward, I'll be fine. I promise you. It's just a phone call."

"He'll want to know where you are and knowing you, you will tell him and he'll come after you. I can protect you, we all can but what if you get in the way of it? Huh you could get hurt…" He started rambling on and Jake knew there was one way that he could get him to stop. He kissed him. When Jake pulled back, he stared at Edward who was shocked.

"Now, will you stop rambling? Please? Everything will be fine. If he starts to get aggressive on the phone I'll hand it over to you. Ok?"

Edward just nodded. Jake reached back into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He dialed Anson's number and waited until the third ring when Anson answered.

"Where are you?" Anson's cold voice spoke.

"I'm at a friend's house." Jake said casually.

"Where I'll come get you."

"No, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You are going to tell me where you are so help me if you don't."

"Please, calm down."

"Don't you tell me what to do."

Jake began to cry and that's when Edward grabbed the phone from him.

"Hello Anson." Edward began.

"Leech? What are you doing with Jake's phone? If you hurt him."

"I would never harm Jake. You on the other hand shall stop. If you so much as lay a single finger on him again I will tear you apart and won't think twice about it."

"Who are you to tell me how to treat my boyfriend?"

"His lover."

"What did you just say?"

"I, Edward Cullen am Jacob Black's lover. We love eachother and if you come here and even try to take him away I will kill you."

"You can't keep him there. He doesn't belong there with a bunch of bloodsuckers. He belongs here on the reservation with his people and he shall never love your kind. So what ever you did to him, undo it and bring him home."

"No, Anson. He belongs here with me."

"We shall see. Oh and have you told Bella your decision? She must be happy."

There was silence on Edward's end and a laugh on Anson.

"You haven't told her have you? Mhm. She will be most disappointed." He hung up the phone and so did Edward.

"He's going to tell Bella about what I told him."

"He can't."

"There is only one way to stop him and I'm not going to let that happen."

"Edward, stop, stop trying to protect me. Let me do this. I don't want to ruin your relationship with Bella."

"Trust me Jake." He ran his hand through Jake's short hair. "You shall never ruin something that I realize was never more than me fascinated with her blood."

There was a noise from downstairs and Jake smelled the other Vampires in the house. Within seconds Emmett was upstairs in Edward's room.

"He's staying with us?" Emmett asked.

"Just for tonight. Tomorrow I'm going home." Jake said.

"Why? Why don't you stay a little longer? We could hang out and play video games."

"He should get some rest Emmett. He has work tomorrow." Edward closed walked out the door and took Emmett along with him and closed the door. Jake laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to hurt Emmett or Edward , but this was something he needed to handle on his own and not involve someone that he actually cared about. He pulled out his phone and called Anson. The sun was just barley peeking in through the windows. He rolled out of bed and headed downstairs. Alice was the first to greet him as he sat at the table. Esme, who Bella had told Jake about was cooking him something for breakfast. The other members Jake noticed were not in the room.

"Carlisle went to work." Alice explained. She might not read minds but that much she knew about him. "Emmett went hunting, along with Jasper."

"Where's Edward?"

"Follow the music." And sure enough there was a soft sound playing in the air. He got up and followed the sound. It led him to the living room where he found Edward sitting at the piano. He didn't say anything as he took a seat next to the vampire. Edward stopped playing and faced him. He looked at him with that crooked smile and then turned back to playing. Whatever he was playing sounded beautiful to Jake's ears. He almost wanted to cry but didn't.

"It's beautiful." Jake said. Edward didn't say anything. "Is there a name to it? I remember Bella telling me that you wrote her a lullaby. Is this another one for her?" That caught his attention.

"What makes you think that this is for Bella? Can't I write something for you?"

"Yes, but I don't want you too. I won't be staying long."

"Yes, I know. I heard you last night. I told you not to go back to him. Jake why can't you listen to me?"

"I'm doing this for us. Look at this way, Bella won't know about us and we can see eachother in secret."

"No Jake. He will not allow us to see eachother. If you even try to he could hurt you."

"He won't."

"You always say that and as much as I want to believe you. I can't. You can't go to him. Please stay with me. I love you Jacob black." They kissed, this time Edward pulled back.

"Please stay with me."

**I hope that you guys have enjoyed this chapter another should be on the way. **


	4. Chapter 4

Xxx

Jacob awoke the next morning to a quiet house. He looked around and saw that he was undressed and lying in a bed. Edward's bed that he got for Bella when she came over. He got up out the bed and attempted to get his clothes only to find that they were replaced with more expensive looking ones and there was a note attached to them. It was from Edward.

These are from Alice, she saw the clothes that you were wearing and thought that you could use some new ones. So when you wake and come downstairs we are going shopping and beware, she's an over shopper.

Love, Edward

He placed the note back down and began to put on the clothes. They fit perfectly; they must have been Emmett's. He made his way downstairs to see only Edward and the one he assumed to be Alice.

"Everyone's gone hunting. Emmett's out back fixing on his truck," Edward said before Jake could even say the question.

"When will they be back?" he asked. He took a seat across from Alice but next to Edward. Edward had scooted closer to Jake and watched him.

"In a few days. You should eat something. Esme prepared some food for you before she left to do more shopping for you." Edward said placing a plate of food in front of Jake and actually began feeding him. That's when Emmett came back into the house. He sat next to Jake and watched him. He had a smile on his face.

"Good morning." Emmett smiled.

"Morning Emmett and I can feed myself thank you." Jake said taking the fork from Edward and placing it on the plate. He looked from Edward to Emmett and thought to himself how he could be so lucky to have two amazing guys look after him like that. But he also couldn't shake the fact that he had Anson and would not allow this much longer. "Esme didn't have to do that. I won't be staying long."

"If you're worried about that Anson guy." Emmett began. "I'll take care of him."

"That's nice of you but I can handle him myself. Emmett, your eyes are getting a little dark."

"Yeah, I'll go feed. But be safe while I'm gone."

He left out the kitchen and the ones remaining continued the conversation.

"Are you so sure? Jake, Edward told me about that guy you're seeing. You can't stay in a relationship like that." Alice spoke. Her voice was tiny and fragile like a child's.

"Alice, look, I'm grateful that you guys actually care but I can handle myself. I am a wolf you know."

"Yeah and so is Anson. He hits you and it takes a while to heal. Imagine if he stabbed you Jake?" Edward said, looking at Jake before placing a soothing kiss on his forehead. Jake grabbed his hand and pulled it to his lips.

"I can handle everything. You just have to trust me Edward. And you too Alice."

Edward and Alice gave eachother worrying glances before she got up and grabbed Jacob's arm and dragged him to the car outside. Edward following behind.

///

They went to Port Angeles to shop. It wasn't that crowded at the mall that they went to. Alice dragged both men to Macy's. Alice's favorite place to shop for men. While Jake was trying on a variety of clothes, Edward waited outside the dressing room.

"He loves you ya know." She said.

"He doesn't show it."

"But he does."

"This morning he asked about Emmett."

"Yeah, they're friends."

"Emmett has a little more than friendship on his mind and I think that he does as well."

"Don't. He loves you. Trust me on that."

The two of them stop talking when Jake came out of the dressing with the clothes that Alice picked out for him.

"Can we leave now?" Jake asked.

"You two go ahead. I have something that I have to pick up for you." She said before hugging Jake. "He loves you Jake." she whispered.

Once she was gone Jake and Edward left the store.

"Do you want something to eat?" Edward asked Jake as they passed the food court.

"Not really. I just want to get home. My home, with Anson."

"You can't go back to him. Promise me that. Jake."

"Edward. Just, I have to go back. He'll come after you and everyone else. It wouldn't be right if anything happened to you guys because of me. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt."

The words were out before Jake could catch himself. But he wasn't sorry. He knew he meant those words. They were the truth; he couldn't live with himself if Edward got hurt. They were out to Edward's car by the time that all that was said. Edward wrapped his arms around Jake and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Ya know, you don't have to kiss me on the forehead now that we have confessed our feelings for eachother."

"Yeah, but we have to keep this a secret for a while. And especially from Emmett. He loves you remember?"

"Yeah, how can I forget. But I like him as friend."

"You gonna tell him?"

"Hell no. do you see that guy? He loves me and if I tell him I'm afraid that he'll cry."

"I doubt that. He won't cry."

"True, but he'll tear you apart."

"I'm stronger than him Jake."

"What about Anson?"

"We can take care of him."

"No not you guys. Won't that somehow break the treaty?"

"I doubt it. He's not a human and we won't turn him into a vampire. Anyway, you're on our land and if he comes after you then he's imposing."

Jake smiled before getting into the passenger's seat of Edward's Volvo. They waited as Alice came out of the mall and got into the backseat and Edward sped off. It was dark and quiet when they returned home. After the shopping they stopped and caught a movie. The whole time Jake and Edward were watching eachother and Alice couldn't stop smiling. The house had a smell to it that everyone recognized.

"Hello Jake." Anson said from the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Alice snapped at him.

"I'm here to retrieve what belongs to me."

"I do not belong to you!" Jake yelled.

"But you do. I am the love of your life. I will always be and no matter what or WHO comes in between us, I know that you will always return to me."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Edward asked.

"Because of Bella."

"Bella? What does she have to do with this?" Alice questioned.

"She doesn't know about the two of them. And then Emmett, oh poor little Emmett, I know you two won't tell him about this. That'll just break his heart. Now, what would become of the relationship if it slips out that you two are screwing around?" Anson sneered. Jacob's heart sank. What Anson was saying was true. This could hurt Bella and Emmett.

"Alright, fine. I'll come back with you. Just don't say anything to them."

"Good boy."

"Jake" Edward interjected. "Think about what you're doing here."

"I know what I'm doing. I am protecting two very innocent people from a world of hurt."

"At the expense of your health."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive."

"I'll be watching over you."

"Don't, that'll probably make things worse."

"I need to know if you're safe or not."

"I'll be fine. Trust me."

////


End file.
